


An Angel's Lullaby Part 1: What Am I Going To Tell Cas?

by sir_kingsley



Series: An Angel's Lullaby [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_kingsley/pseuds/sir_kingsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One moment of passion could lead to a major problem for you and Cas. How are you going to tell him the news?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel's Lullaby Part 1: What Am I Going To Tell Cas?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic and it's based on an imagine from Dirty Supernatural Imagines on Tumblr. Here's the link: http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/90996061105/imagine-cas-got-you-pregnant-youre-going-to-have
> 
> I think this is going to be my first series as well. So tell me what you think. Feedback is welcome, but try to be nice.

What had you done?

It was amazing the power a tiny blue symbol could contain. It was amazing that after all the challenges you had faced, all the adversaries you had conquered, a tiny blue symbol could reduce you to this: a trembling mess sitting on the floor of a cheap motel bathroom clutching a tiny white stick as if it held the future of the world.

And in a way it did. It held your future. And the future of someone very close to you.

Oh, God, what am I going to tell Cas, you thought and hit your head against the bathroom wall.

You and Cas… You guys weren’t even that serious. It was just a few times messing around when the Winchester brothers stepped out for a while. And neither of you were idiots. You were usually so careful.

But last time had been special. Weeks of searching for the missing angel had driven you to the edge of sanity. Cas was socially inept and had a pathetic sense of humor but he was a capable guy. He was strong. He didn’t just go missing unless something awful happened.

The Winchesters and you had finally found him tied up and badly injured in some convenient run-down straight-out-of-a-horror-movie factory. By the time you had destroyed the demons that had kidnapped him Cas had been unconscious, his chest barely rising to supply oxygen to his vessel.

Sam and Dean had carried Cas’s body out to the Impala, careful not to worsen the injuries you could and couldn’t see. Squeezing into the backseat, you had rested Cas’s head in your lap, gently running your hands through his hair, down his cheek, making sure he was breathing on your way to the nearest motel.

When Cas had woken up he explained what he needed to heal himself: to touch a human soul. You hadn’t even hesitated to volunteer. 

Sitting on the bed next to his weakened form, you had looked ahead bravely as Cas placed his hand on your chest and pushed it into your body. 

The sensation of being touched on the physical and spiritual level was one you would never forget and never wanted to experience again. The pain had been beyond excruciating. Sometimes you could still feel the ache in your chest.

Then Cas had been good as new, dirty and clothes ripped but fully healed and at full strength. 

Sam and Dean had opted to run and get some food while Cas cleaned up, leaving you to stand guard.  
A few minutes later Cas stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist.

“Hey, Cas, are you-” you began and then cut off as his half-naked body stunned you. “Oh my God, Cas! Wh-where are your clothes?” You tried looking anywhere but at the angel’s abs.

“My clothes are ruined,” Cas said nonchalantly. “I have nothing else to wear.”

“Oh, right. Right!” You hurried over to Dean’s duffle. “Dean said you could borrow some of his clothes. They’ll probably fit you better. Anything of Sam’s would just make you look like a child.” You pulled out pants, boxers, and a shirt and carried them over to Cas.

You couldn’t help looking at him. There wasn’t a mark on his body. It was unnerving compared to how he had looked just ten minutes ago. 

Cas took the clothes. “Is something wrong?” he asked. “You are staring at me.”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, yeah. Sorry. It’s just… It’s amazing how you healed. You’d never know you were… that all that had just happened.” Taking a breath, you looked Cas in the eyes. “How are you, Cas?”

“I’m… fine,” he replied after a short pause of consideration. 

“What did they want from you?”

His blue eyes darkened. “I’d rather not talk about it.”

“Right. Yeah, of course not. I’m sure the boys will bug you about it later anyway. You should go get dressed.”

There was an awkward moment where neither of you moved. Then as soon as Cas began to turn you threw your arms around his waist. You pressed your face to his bare chest and breathed in his scent, tightening your grip around his waist.

After a moment, Cas wordlessly raised his arms around your shoulders to press you even closer. He pressed a kiss to the top of your head, moving down to touch your temples with his lips as his fingers played in your hair.

It was gentle and relaxing until your lips touched. Then all the worry, stress and raw heat you’d been suppressing for weeks boiled to the top and you took Cas’s lips savagely. He met your brutality with equal force. Your grips on each other became painful and possessive. 

You ripped the towel from Cas’s waist and took his erection into your hand. He moaned into your mouth and you stroked him roughly at first, and then slowed.

Cas tore your shirt over your head, then unsnapped your bra and tossed it across the room. One hand cupped your breast while the other played with the button on your jeans. You tried to help me while kicking off your shoes. Instead, you tripped over yourself and you both began falling backward onto the bed.

Your mouths finally separated as Cas laughed. You smiled at the laugh lines that brightened his eyes, softened his lips. 

You stroked his cheek. “I missed you,” you said.

“I missed you too, (Y/N),” he replied in his soft, raspy voice.

You finished wiggling out of your jeans and used your legs to trap Cas’s arousal right at your entrance. You had no patience for foreplay. You just needed him.

Cas guided himself into you slowly. He gave you just a moment to adjust to the feel of him before he began moving. His rhythm began slow and deep, just like his kisses.

He began to speed up and his kisses turned fierce. He pulled your bottom up and drove into you, brushing your G spot with every thrust from the new angle. His dragged his lips down to your neck and nibbled.

You raked your nails down his back like a wild animal driven insane by pleasure. You felt your fingertips become wet with his blood but kept digging.

Cas gave two powerful thrusts and you cried as your insides tightened around him. Cas came inside you, filling you with a new heat that made you shiver.

You guys had remained like that for a few minutes until the risk of the Winchesters finding you like that inspired you to get up and dress.

You hadn’t used any protection. You hadn’t even thought of it.

And now here you were.

You brushed a renegade tear away and brushed your hair out of your face. “Castiel,” you prayed in a choked voice. “I need to talk to you. It’s… extremely important.”

You waited but didn’t hear the flap of his wings. Maybe he was busy up in heaven. Or maybe Sam and Dean had called him to help figure something out. Either way, he was busy.

And this was how it would always be. He would always be too busy saving the Winchesters. Too busy saving the world. Too busy for you. Too busy for…

There was a flapping sound. “(Y/N)…”

You lifted your head. “Cas?” 

“(Y/N)?” Cas called again. 

You head his footsteps near the bathroom. There was a pause before he knocked. Then without waiting for a reply, he opened the door. 

Cas’s eyes narrowed with concern. “(Y/N), what’s wrong?”

You looked down at your hands, then back at the angel. You tried for a smile but knew it must have looked like a grimace. You held the stick out to Cas. 

He looked at it confused, then back at you. “I don’t understand. What is it?”

“It’s a pregnancy test, Cas,” you said, keeping your eyes sealed on the grimy bathroom tile. You took a deep breath then said the words you had been dreading. “I’m pregnant.”

Realization was slow to dawn in Castiel’s eyes but when it did the pure horror that flashed afterward would scar you for the rest of your life.

“You- We- It’s- You are- We…”

You had never before seen Cas for a loss of words. But you knew what he was thinking because it was the same thought keeping the ball in your stomach churning.

“It’s going to be Nephilim.”


End file.
